chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia:Chat/Logs/24 Aug 2017
22:43:38 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Hi 22:43:45 CHAT Chase McFly: Hello EAFBOt 22:43:49 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: EliteANTForceBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: null. Commands: null. Operator: Chase McFly. 22:44:00 CHAT Chase McFly: '!disable 22:44:06 CHAT Chase McFly: !disable 22:44:06 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Swear checking disabled. 22:44:10 CHAT Chase McFly: Good 22:44:32 CHAT Chase McFly: We shall wait for Duggie 22:44:54 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 22:44:54 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: EliteANTForceBot v1.9 is online! 22:44:55 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 22:50:26 CHAT Chase McFly: !commands 22:50:53 CHAT Chase McFly: !emotes 22:51:14 CHAT Chase McFly: !avatar Duggie Davenport 22:51:18 CHAT Chase McFly: !test 22:51:22 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 22:51:22 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Logging... 22:51:23 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 22:51:37 CHAT Chase McFly: *warn 22:51:43 CHAT Chase McFly: !warn 22:51:53 CHAT Chase McFly: !donut 22:52:47 CHAT Chase McFly: !hi 23:01:57 CHAT Chase McFly: !hi 23:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: !avatar Duggie Davenport 23:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: !test 23:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 23:02:19 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Logging... 23:02:19 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 23:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: *warn 23:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: !warn 23:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: !donut 23:02:19 CHAT Chase McFly: !hi 23:02:19 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: EliteANTForceBot v1.9 is online! 23:02:26 CHAT Chase McFly: 1hi 23:02:29 CHAT Chase McFly: !hi 23:02:34 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 23:02:40 CHAT Chase McFly: !test 23:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: !warn 23:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: !donut 23:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: !hi 23:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: !hi 23:03:12 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: EliteANTForceBot v1.9 is online! 23:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: 1hi 23:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: !hi 23:03:12 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 23:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: !test 23:03:12 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: EliteANTForceBot v1.9 is online! 23:03:31 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Hello there EliteANTForceBot! 23:03:38 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: How long did boyhood take to make? 23:03:45 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Logging... 23:03:46 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 23:03:56 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Who is dead? 23:04:01 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Goodbye, EliteANTForceBot. Don't be gone for long. :( 23:04:13 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: /me dabs to EliteANTForceBot. 23:04:20 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: You can view the emoticons here. 23:04:37 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: All logs] - Today] 23:04:42 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 23:04:45 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: EliteANTForceBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: null. Operator: Chase McFly. 23:04:57 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: You can view my commands here. 23:05:00 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: EliteANTForceBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: null. Operator: Chase McFly. 23:05:08 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: You are using Wikia.com, a website dedicated to wiki farming. 23:05:15 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Wikia's Terms of Use are located here. 23:05:21 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: You can find the chat rules here. 23:05:27 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: http://www.bash.org/?33832 23:05:50 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: You can find the chat rules here. 23:06:06 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: big◯/big 23:06:18 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: The user above me has some serious swag. 23:06:24 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Nobody cares 23:06:26 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: It's a meme you dip. 23:07:11 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/Updates_to_COPPA 23:07:15 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Usage: !avatar USER NAME 23:07:32 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/14fc233c-0552-43b0-98ac-35f29a7c888b 23:08:14 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: !!tell Duggie Davenport that I have been waiting for a while 23:08:26 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: !getell Duggie Davenport 23:08:35 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Duggie Davenport has no messages pending! 23:08:44 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Noted! I will message it to you next time we meet. 23:08:47 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Usage: !miss USER NAME 23:08:51 CBOT EliteANTForceBot: Sure thing. 2016 04 23